1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to double clad rare earth doped optical fibers, and particularly to all glass rare earth doped optical fibers suitable for use with high power light sources or in optical fiber lasers and optical amplifiers.
2. Technical Background
Optical fiber has become a favorite medium for telecommunications due to its high capacity and immunity to electrical noise. Single clad rare earth doped optical fiber has been widely used in the field of optical amplifiers and fiber lasers. This type of fiber has low capability of handling high power multimode optical sources due to the difficulty of efficiently coupling multimode light from a high power optical (light) source (also referred to herein as optical pump or pump) into the rare-earth doped fiber core.
To solve this problem and to increase the output power of fiber lasers, those of skill in the art utilize optical fiber with a double clad structure (referred herein as double clad optical fiber). Double clad rare-earth doped optical fiber is a fiber that has a core, an inner cladding layer surrounding the core and an outer cladding layer surrounding the inner cladding layer. Optical fibers with Yb doped cores and two cladding layers surrounding the core are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,477,307; 6,483,973; 5,966,491 and 5,949,941.
Double clad optical fiber has been used in applications requiring utilization of optical sources providing between 10 to 100 Watts of optical power, because double clad optical fiber is more efficient in retaining/utilizing optical power provided by the pump than single clad optical fiber. This higher efficiency is due to fiber's utilization of clad-to-core coupling of optical pump power. More specifically, rare-earth doped double clad optical fibers accept light from the optical pump into the inner cladding and then transfer light to the rare-earth doped core through the core-to-inner cladding interface, along the length of the optical fiber. Thus, the optical fiber converts a significant part of the multi-mode light propagated through the inner cladding into a single-mode output at a longer wavelength, by coupling this pump light into the rare-earth doped core.
The inner cladding of the double clad optical fiber has a higher index of refraction than the outer cladding, thus the pump energy is confined inside the inner cladding and is re-directed into the core. The optical fiber is optically active due to the presence of rare-earth dopant in the core, which can be excited to higher electronic energy levels when the optical fiber is pumped by a strong optical pump. Cladding pumping can be utilized in fiber amplifiers, or employed to build high-power single mode fiber pump lasers.
The single-stripe broad-area diode laser remains the most efficient and least expensive pump source. Recent progress in semiconductor laser technology has led to creation of a single-stripe multi mode broad-area laser diodes with output powers of more than 10 Watts.
Recent progress in semiconductor laser technology has led to the creation of light sources utilizing either single stripe broad-area laser diodes or laser diode bars, directly coupled to the intermediate fiber incorporated within the light source. The maximum output power of these light sources is more than 150 Watt at a wavelength of 976 nm at the output end of the intermediate fiber. The intermediate fiber diameter and numerical aperture NA of the light source is 200 μm and 0.22, respectively.
In a double-clad laser, an outer cladding of the optical fiber confines the pump light provided by an optical pump in the optical fiber's multi-mode inner cladding. The much smaller cross-sectional area of the optical fiber's core is typically doped with at least one rare-earth element, for example, neodymium or ytterbium, to provide lasing capability in a single-mode output signal. Typically, a neodymium- or ytterbium-doped double-clad fiber is pumped with one or several high-power broad-area diode lasers (at 800 nm or 915 nm) to produce a single transverse mode output (at the neodymium four-level transition of 1060 nm or the ytterbium four level transition of 1030 nm–1120 nm, respectively). Thus, conventional double-clad arrangements facilitate pumping of the fiber using a multi-mode first cladding for accepting and transferring pump energy to a core along the length of the device. Double-clad laser output can also be used to pump a cascaded Raman laser to convert the wavelength to around 1480 nm, which is suitable for pumping erbium.
How much pump light can be coupled into a double-clad fiber's inner cladding depends on the cladding size and numerical aperture NA. As is known, the “etendue” (numerical aperture multiplied by the aperture dimension or spot size) of the inner cladding should be equal to or greater than the etendue of the optical pump for efficient coupling. If the numerical aperture and spot size of the optical source (optical pump are) be different in both axes, in order to have better coupling efficiency, the etendue of the inner cladding should be maintained or exceed that of the pump in both the x and y directions.
Typically, a high numerical aperture NA of the inner cladding, which is related to the difference in refractive index between the inner and outer cladding, is desired. In the well-known design, the first clad layer (inner cladding) is made of glass and the second layer (outer cladding) is made of plastic (for example, fluorinated polymer) with relatively low refractive index in order to increase the numerical aperture NA of the inner cladding. Such plastic may not have the desired thermal stability for many applications, may delaminate from the first cladding, and may be susceptible to moisture damage. In addition, this type of double clad optical fiber may be suitable only for sustained use with relatively low power (lower than 20 Watts) optical sources. When high power sources (more than 100 Watts) are utilized, this type of optical fiber heats and the polymer material of the outer cladding layer carbonizes or burns, resulting in device failure, especially when the fiber is bent. At medium powers (20 Watts to below 100 Watts), the polymer outer cladding ages relatively quickly, losing its mechanical and optical characteristics and becoming brittle, thus shortening the device life.
All-glass, Yb doped optical fibers are also known. An example of such fiber is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,411,762. The disclosed fiber, however, is not suitable for high power applications because it has a relatively low outer cladding diameter and NA, and therefore, low coupling efficiency due to light leakage outside of the optical fiber. That is, a relatively large portion of the light does not enter the optical fiber and is lost. Although this may not be an issue in applications when only a small amount of optical power needs to be coupled into the fiber, such fiber is not efficient for high power applications when the light source power is 100 Watts or more.